The focus of the RCMI Program at Meharry Medical College is to strengthen the existing research infrastructure and create new intellectual infrastructure in research related to cell signaling and oral biology. Advancements will be continued in the areas of human genetics, AIDS and environmental health. Gaps in physical infrastructure will be addressed by the construction of a BL-3 facility to support research on AIDS and other infectious organisms.